


Подразни меня

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desk Sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Married Couple, Married Life, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Qurantine, Semi-Public Sex, Stress Relief, TikTok, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wall Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Кайло Рен понимает, что такое пытки, когда Рей решает принять участие в Тик-Ток челлендже.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Подразни меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tease Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626295) by [LadyRussellSprouts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRussellSprouts/pseuds/LadyRussellSprouts). 



Рей рассматривала себя в зеркале, застенчиво проводя рукой по распущенным локонам и массируя места, где волосы были слишком туго стянуты в пучок. Зрелище казалось странным и непривычным, но Рей знала — ему понравится. Теплая дрожь пробежала по спине от воспоминаний: резких рывков головы, грубые толчки и чувства наполненности. Внизу живота медленно расползлось возбуждение, дыхание участилось. В зеркале Рей видела, как в жажде внимания затвердели соски, приобретая темно-розовый оттенок.

Не медля больше ни секунды, она направилась на звук голоса, оказавшись у дверей кабинета. Рей все еще слышала глубокий бас, доносившийся через обшитую красным деревом дверь. Нервно проведя рукой по животу, она глубоко вздохнула и тихо вошла.

Кайло Рен сидел в своем огромном кожаном кресле, сжимая в одной руке ручку, а другой слегка постукивая по столу. На фоне бубнил Хакс.

Рукава его белой рубашки были аккуратно закатаны до предплечий, и от каждого едва заметного движения на руках перекатывались стальные мышцы. Мощные бедра, что обтягивали темные брюки, скрывал стол. Кайло выглядел спокойным и собранным, но Рей знала, что он раздражен. Это выдавали мелкие детали: слегка поджатые губы, нахмуренные брови и подергивавшаяся мышца на челюсти.

Всю прошлую неделю Рей терпеливо наблюдала, как ее муж пропадает в своем кабинете, дабы уложиться в сроки. Она приносила ему прямо к двери и не ложилась, пока Кайло сам не уходил спать.

Вчера, прежде чем появиться в ее поле зрения, Кайло испустил яростное проклятие. Она как раз собиралась печь хлеб на закваске по найденному на Pinterest рецепту, когда муж влетел на кухню.

— Какая же хуета, поверить не могу! Сноук не хочет видеть завтрашний финансовый отчет. Хакс вообще на все положил болт. Пошел нахуй вместе со своей звездной болезнью!

Рей поставила упаковку с мукой на стойку.

— Что случилось?

— Я попросил Митаку позвонить в офис, чтобы утвердить пару смет на следующий месяц. Секретарша ответила, что Сноук не хочет смотреть на финансовый отчет до тех пор, пока местный департамент здравоохранения не утвердит план действий в ЧС, чтобы снова открыть офисы. — Кайло достал рокс из шкафчика и направился к бару. — Неужели Хакс думает, будто они откроют их прямо сейчас, когда вокруг происходит такое? Он вообще, блядь, с башкой не дружит?

Рей наблюдала, как Кайло наполняет рокс своим любимым бренди.

— У этого человека в черепной коробке нет ни одной работающей извилины. — Он допил содержимое бокала и издал раздраженное фырканье. И более серьезно добавил: — Совсем не так я хотел скоротать этот карантин. Я хотел провести это время с тобой.

Рей притянула его к себе, и Кайло покорно выдохнул ей в макушку. Она провела ладонями по его широкой спине и нежно поцеловала в подбородок. Он тихо застонал от прикосновения и нашел губами ее рот. Их языки жадно сплелись, тела прильнули друг к другу. Рей не могла вспомнить, когда они в последний раз занимались сексом. Жизнь и обязательства мешали им, они очень изголодались друг по другу.

Но момент был нарушен, когда в тишине зазвонил его сотовый. Выругавшись и поцеловав ее в губы, Кайло направился обратно в кабинет. Рей смотрела ему вслед, все еще дрожа от поцелуя, и в голове возникла идея.

Максимально глупая и скандальная. Она не знала, как уговорила себя продолжать стоять обнаженной в его кабинете. Слава богу, Кайло еще не заметил ее.

Ее муж по-прежнему оставался самым красивым мужчиной, которого она когда-либо встречала. Десять лет вместе не изменили этого факта, но сейчас происходило что-то новенькое. У них существовало общее правило — не мешать друг другу работать. Это был единственный способ сохранить брак, особенно, работая на конкурирующие компании. Но сейчас они нуждались в этом — Рей нуждалась в Кайло.

Сделав глубокий вдох, она шагнула вперёд, потом ещё, пока не оказалась в поле его зрения. Кайло тут же оглянулся. В течение нескольких секунд в его взгляде по очереди сменились эмоции: раздражение, беспокойство, удивление, желание.

***

У Кайло Рена отвисла челюсть. Какие бы слова ни вертелись у него на языке, они испарились вместе с остальными функциями мозга. Это было совсем не то, чего он ожидал, когда заметил ее краем глаза. Его жена никогда не входила в кабинет, не говоря уже о том, чтобы прерывать видеоконференцию. Только чрезвычайная ситуация вынудила бы ее к подобному, — но такого он и представить себе не мог.

Инстинктивно взгляд скользнул от лица к соскам и ножкам с педикюром. Его пальцы сжали ручку, и он облизнул губы. Глаза Рей потемнели, когда она с тоской проследила за медленным движением его языка. С одного взгляда на жену он затвердел и завелся.

Прошло десять лет, но тело Кайло все еще жаждало ее как в первый раз. Коллеги не замечали терзаний, пока жар разливался в его груди, а затем устремился в пах. Член недовольно запульсировал в брюках, просясь за свободу.

Губы Рей изогнулись, когда она дразняще облизнула палец и провела им по своему возбужденному соску. Ее спина мгновенно выгнулась, она прикусила губу, а черты лица исказились от удовольствия. Рот Кайло тут же наполнился слюной от желания провести языком по твердеющим вершинкам.

С тихим стуком уронив ручку, он откинулся на спинку стула, чтобы поправить затвердевший член, и вытер губы, рассматривая обнаженную фигуру перед собой. Маленькая, миниатюрная девчонка, в которую он влюбился, превратилась в женщину. Мягкая бледная кожа теперь казалась более податливой на ставшем женственным теле, и теперь было ещё удобнее схватить ее и толкаться сзади и снизу. Полные и налитые груди с розовыми сосками, которые он облизывал и сосал уже тысячу раз. А живот и бедра приобрели более красивые, соблазнительные формы. Член болезненно напрягся, когда в поле зрения появились длинные и подтянутые ноги. Рей бегала каждый день, отчего те были великолепны. Кайло страстно желал, чтобы ее сильные лодыжки обвились вокруг его плеч, когда он снова попробует сладкую киску. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они в последний раз занимались сексом? Кайло прищурился.

Слишком долго. Он даже не смог вспомнить, и вдруг почувствовал себя виноватым. Как можно пренебрегать такой прекрасной женой? И вот теперь маленькая смелая лисичка явилась привлечь его внимание. Он оказался невнимательным мужем.

Кайло прочистил горло, прежде чем выпрямиться, стул скрипнул от резкого движения.

— Извините, но, похоже, придется перенести встречу на другое время. Кое-что произошло.

— Кайло, у нас время поджимает! Ты уже достаточно долго откладывал доклад, и, честно говоря, мы с Фазмой больше не можем ждать.

Глаза Кайло сузились, глядя на экран компьютера, когда Фазма согласилась с замечанием. У него было два варианта. Он мог сейчас пропустить остальные встречи и заняться любовью со своей женой, либо потерпеть еще час, прежде чем отключиться. Теперь он мог уйти. Они закончили с отчетом. Хакс просто слишком назойливый. Тем не менее, если он подождет, Рей действительно сможет полностью завладеть им без каких-либо помех до конца уик-энда. Он взглянул на жену.

Лицо Рей порозовело, когда маленькая нежная рука пробралась меж ее собственных бедер. Мягкий холмик волос не заглушал звуков, что издавали скользкие, влажные складочки, покуда аккуратные пальчики выписывали там привычные круги. Он эхом отдавался в кабинете, мучая Кайло. Дыхание Рей участилось, стоило ей обхватить пальцами розовый сосок, а рука между бедер ускорила темп.

Не в силах больше терпеть поддразнивания, Кайло Рен принял решение.

Она оказалась в объятиях прежде, чем Кайло понял, что встал со стула. Рей захихикала ему в губы, когда он прижал ее к стене. Руки проскользили по нежной коже, удивляясь силе маленького тела, и Кайло поднял жену на руки. Рей тут же обвила своими гибкими ногами его талию и начала расстёгивать пуговицы рубашки.

Кайло понравился стон наслаждения, что наполнил его уши, стоило ему втянуть губами возбужденный сосок. Пальцы Рей запутались в его волосах, притягивая ближе. Быстрым движением он опустил руку ниже и сам застонал от того, какой мокрой она стала. С нее просто текло. Кайло знал, что брюки испорчены, но ему было все равно. Кровь стучала в ушах, но он все же услышал крики своих коллег.

— Какая непристойность! — воскликнул Хакс, словно шокированная викторианская гувернантка. Они с Фазмой возмущенно зашумели, прежде чем линия, к счастью, оборвалась.

Освободившись от брюк, Кайло усмехнулся, медленно входя в свою маленькую жену. Ему понравился хриплый стон, стоило погрузиться в нее.

— Моя прекрасная жена пришла, чтобы спасти меня. Я благодарен.

— Да, — выдохнул Рей, когда он начал толкаться. — О, покажи своей жене, как ты благодарен.

Она всхлипнула, когда Кайло снова вошел и ускорил темп. Тихие, хриплые всхлипывания жены сделали его максимально твердым. Он застонал ей на ухо, когда Рей начала сокращаться вокруг члена. Трах был жестким и быстрым, удовольствие прожигало их чувства. От настигшей агонии их тела задрожали, а потом они оба громко застонали.

***

В отчаянии вцепившись в волосы, Рей смотрела на финансовые отчеты за последний квартал. Цифры расплывались, но нужно было сосредоточиться. Она чувствовала, как призрачные часы обратного отсчета парят над головой. Это не мотивировало так, как обычно, скорее, сегодня даже отвлекало и усиливало тревогу.

Раздраженно пыхтя, она отодвинулась от большого стола и потерла сухие глаза. Она потеряла счет дням, так как каждый час сливался воедино. Листы Excel неуклонно множились, пока она пыталась понять, что же означают эти числа и цифры. Муж предложил ей сделать перерыв, но она не смогла. Финн требовал листы оценки к завтрашнему полудню, а она едва успела просмотреть присланные Кайдел файлы. Казалось, это никогда не закончится.

Ее внимание привлек тихий стук в дверь кабинета.

— Войдите, — позвала она, все еще протирая глаза.

Наступила тишина, прежде чем прозвучала негромкая команда:

— Пошли спать.

— Я не могу. Я еще и половины досье не просмотрела. Честно говоря, не могу поверить, что они ждали, пока…

Рей наконец посмотрела на мужа и тут же пискнула. Протест уже вертелся на языке, когда Кайло вошел в кабинет. И его набухший ствол соблазнительно подпрыгивал с каждым шагом. Рот немедленно наполнился слюной при воспоминании о вкусе и толщине. Жар свернулся в животе, пока Рей витала в грезах о жестких толчках и влажных шлепках по коже.

— Кайло, сейчас не самое подходящее время.

Он остановился перед креслом, возвышаясь над сидевшей фигурой. Его взгляд казался темным и решительным.

— Я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя, жена, и хочу, чтобы ты была благодарна.

Она вздрогнула от повелительного тона. Влага заструилась между ног при воспоминании о тех же словах. Кайло тем временем опустился перед ней на колени, и Рей проследила взглядом за движением его сильных мускулистых бедер. Выпрямившись, он запустил пальцы в ее волосы и притянул к себе, пока они не оказались совсем близко.

— Финну нужны эти отчеты, — прошептала Рей, тогда как Кайло провел пальцем по ее губам.

— Я не хочу сейчас слышать имя другого мужчины из твоих уст, жена.

Кайло поцеловал, и она застонала от прикосновения. Напряжение спало с плеч, стоило ему притянуть Рей ближе. Быстрым движением он очистил стол и усадил жену на холодное дерево. Кайло толкнулся между бедер, и дыхание Рей участилось, когда ее начали раздевать. Папки, файлы и блокноты упали на пол и вскоре были забыты, а воздух пронзили стоны.

Муж пришел ее спасти, и она была ему благодарна.


End file.
